The management (e.g. position the applications, arrange the applications, addition of applications, and the like) of application programs for a computing device have been based on a user's preferences. However, the user's preference are limited to that particular computing device. If the computing device has a small display screen, the user may find it difficult to manage application programs. For example, if there are many application icons on the computing device, it can be awkward and frustrating for the user to manage the applications since the size of the display screen on the device is small and the images on the display screen may be difficult to see. Additionally, the user may have to flip through many pages or display screens on the device to find the application program, which is inefficient and may be frustrating for the user.
Furthermore, if a user loses the computing device and/or replaces the device, such as a mobile telephone, the user must again manually obtain and manage the application program in accordance with a user's preferences. For example, the user may need to reorder or obtain application icons from a media management application, such as iTunes. However, when the application icons are transferred from iTunes to the device, the application icons are arranged in a random and unorganized manner on the device. The user must then take time to reorder and organize the application icons, which is time consuming and inefficient.